<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Sun was Setting by saturnite0614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013475">As the Sun was Setting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnite0614/pseuds/saturnite0614'>saturnite0614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnite0614/pseuds/saturnite0614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short play I had to write for a class. I couldn't go over 6 pages which is why it may seem...rushed. This is just supposed to be fun because I was feeling Sapphic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the Sun was Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprisingly, people on my Instagram had a slight interest in reading this extremely short play I had to write. I now present it to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>As the Sun was Setting</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Characters</b>
</p><p>
  <span>CAMELLIA: a fae of a smaller stature with a primarily green and beige color palette. She is very soft spoken but hides an air of liveliness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>EUPHEMIA: the eldest daughter in a comfortably well off family. She is taller than the fae and wears primarily brown with blue accents. She handles herself formally and carries with her a sadness.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Setting</b>
</p><p>
  <span>PLACE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>A wooden glade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>TIME: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Late nineteenth century, Scothish Highlands</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SCENE ONE</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A glade surrounded by trees, fully green with the life of spring and warm from the afternoon sun. The ground is thick with grass and flowers, blossoming in the light filtering through the leaves. It is a truly magical place. It is settled in silence except for the wind gently flowing through the area causing the flora to rustle. The air is fresh and sweet. This place is untouched by the cities and industry, a solid haven of nature. The scene carries no reference to the time. The only sign that time has passed since the creation of man is the abundance of natural life.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>High above the ground, lounging on a solid tree bough is Camellia. She is small and light, the branch slightly bowing underneath her. Her eyes are closed as if napping, but she is wide awake, merely taking in the silence around her. Her arm swings back and forth below her. Her wings rest on her back. The sound of the wind around her changes, it begins to carry something with it. A melody of some sort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia  steps into the glade from stage left, humming an English folk song that Camellia is unfamiliar with. She wears a common dress of the late 1800s, but it is well tailored to her tall frame. It speaks of money as does her intricately woven hair. Her dress is a rich brown, paired with a blue vest, further signs of her wealth. This startles Camellia off her branch. Crouching, she looks at Euphemia.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CAMELLIA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>wringing her hands, speaking to herself</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s this who stands before me? None should know of this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>There is fear in her voice, a fear of discovery, but also curiosity. The young woman before her does not look threatening. Euphemia brushes delicate fingers against the trees, focused truly on nothing. She seems to be taking in the scenery with wonder. Softly, her hum becomes true singing. If not for the wind, Camellia would not have heard the words. The wind carries many things for those who have the will to listen.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>What is this song? I have heard it not before. Should I stay and listen? Or should I go and seek safety from this stranger?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>singing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Early one m-orning, as the sun was ri-sing-</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>overlapping</span></em><span>]</span> <span>What beautiful musings from this beautiful stranger.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia crouches to study a grouping of flowers, her song wavering but not ceasing. Camellia climbs down to a lower branch to get a better look. Euphemia is closer now. Camellia reaches downwards, almost close enough to touch the top of Euphemia’s head.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>cont.</span></em><span>]</span> <span>I heard a maiden call, from the vall-ey below. Oh don’t deci-eve me. Oh never le-ave me.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[louder]</span> <span>My what beautiful song you sing.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia’s looks up into the trees. She is surprised by the sudden voice, even more surprised by the wings that reside on the speaker’s back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>Thank you.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>What is its name?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA </span> <span>Early One Morning...You have wings.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Camellia turns to look at her wings, then back to Eupehmia.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>I do. You do not have wings.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia chuckles, already she has relaxed to the strange situation and like Camellia, is intrigued by this new person.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>Of course, no one has wings where I come from. Even if they did, I doubt they would be as lovely as yours.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>blushing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Thank you. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Camellia swings her legs back and forth. Euphemia brushes a loose piece of hair from her face, embarrassed by the compliment. The wind in the clearing no longer feels as welcoming as it once did. It feels lonely now that Euphemia’s song is gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>Please, continue singing. I didn’t mean to interrupt.</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>Oh, it is no trouble, the song was almost over anyway.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>What was the last line then? I would love to hear it, especially if you are the one singing it.</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>chuckling</span></em><span>]</span> <span>While your sincerity is nice, my voice isn’t as magical as you make it sound.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>Nonsense!</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>Besides, I am sure a woman of your quality has a voice much more melodic than mine.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>You flatter me. Please maiden, finish your song for me.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eupehmia looks around, now embarrassed by having an audience, also worried that others like Camellia could be listening. Apprehensive to continue singing, she looks to the fae sitting not far from her. She knew not her name, but felt a compulsion like magic to please her. Was this the fairy charm her parents had warned her against when she was a small child?</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>singing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Oh never le-ave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>How could it end so sadly? Who would ever wish to hurt someone like you?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>The song isn’t about me. It isn’t about anyone in particular.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>confused</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Then why sing it?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>musing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Oh, I don’t know. It’s just a pretty song-</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>interrupting</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Sung by a pretty girl.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>pause</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>Again, you are too kind.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia looks to the setting sun, realizing how much time has passed since she left home that morning. If she doesn’t begin her journey back, she’ll be lost.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>I’m afraid I must take my leave. I would like to get home before it grows too dark. My parents and sister will be expecting me.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia turns to leave. There is a visible sadness that wasn’t present when she was talking to Camellia. She doesn’t truly want to go home to her family, but she wouldn’t want to disappoint them further by being late. She also didn’t want to risk being eaten by a wolf. Camellia leaps from her tree branch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>Wait! </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia turns back, but remains standing, half a clearing from the strange girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>I never even got your name!</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>They both have to raise their voices to be heard over the distance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>teasing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>To have or to know? I’m quite fond of my name and would hate to fall trick to a fae and lose it.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>eager, missing the tease</span></em><span>]</span> <span>To have! I won’t deceive you.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia bobs her head, seemingly deep in thought, considering giving out her name. It is a tease. It is clear on her face to most that she has already decided.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>My name is Euphemia. May I know your’s?</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>Camellia.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia and Camellia smile. Something passed between them in that moment.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>You’ll visit me tomorrow?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>I will.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia disappears into the thick woods, stage left. Camellia is still smiling. She begins to hum “Early One Morning and she skips back to her tree, a new energy to her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SCENE TWO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is the next day now, around the same time. The difference between the two scenes is the weather. The sun is weaker than it was the day before. It is colder in the highlands, a sign of the winter--fighting to keep hold of the land as spring continues to set and transition to summer. Camellia is pacing back and forth across the glade. She is waiting for Euphemia to return, keeping her keen ears peeled for the sound of her singing. Instead she hears nothing. The world is eerily quiet, holding its breath in anticipation, reflecting Camellia’s current mood.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia enters the clearing from stage left. She is visibly downtrodden, a stark contrast to Camellia’s excitement. Camellia prances towards Euphemia, her new friend, and embraces her. She is met with a solid slab instead of the warmth of yesterday. The mood feels off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>You’ve returned!</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia manages a weakened smile. Something is bothering her, but Camellia is already starting to brighten her mood.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>weakly</span></em><span>]</span> <span>I have. I had nothing better to do.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>I am so glad you did.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her hands lingers on Euphemia’s arms. Euphemia’s arms are tense, even with the slight relief that Camellia’s presence brings.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>cont.</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Are you alright?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>I am...fine. I was late getting home last night. My father wasn’t pleased.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>Oh no! Was it my fault?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>chuckling</span></em><span>]</span> <span>No, no. The fault is all mine. I would have made it home if I hadn’t stopped to pick up this.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>She holds up what appears to be a very shiny rock. Run smooth through erosion. Euphemia slips it into Camellia’s hand. She examines it, rolling it over in her hands. It is warmed from being in Euphemia’s hands.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble.</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>At first I thought I had. Afterall, it </span><em><span>was </span></em><span>just a rock, but then I started thinking.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>About what?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA </span> <span>Fairy tales.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>smiling</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Is that a joke?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>also smiling</span></em><span>]</span> <span>No! I was thinking about something every good story begins with.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>And what’s that?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Euphemia touches the rock in Camellia’s hand. It truly was just a rock. Nothing physically special about it, but Euphemia touches it with such tenderness that what it stands for for her is obvious.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>All the best fairy tales begin with love at first sight. I always thought what they felt was the love a married couple does. A love that was built over time but experienced in an instance. But I don’t think that’s what fairy tales are saying.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>What do you think they are saying?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA </span> <span>I think love at first sight is born more of curiosity. A want to get to know and experience the other person’s life. I just met you and I want to know you more.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Camellia is silent . Euphemia begins to look embarrassed, pulling her hands away from the rock.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. I’ve said too much. My father always said I talk too much and I’ll never find a husband that way, but I never really wanted that life. Especially because my sisters were always there to pick up on my failings.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>I think I agree with you. Despite what your father says.</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>hopeful</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Really?</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA </span> <span>I want to know you too. Maybe you do talk too much, but I already know you’re interesting, [</span><em><span>joking</span></em><span>] for a human.</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>echoing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>...for a human…</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>The two stand in the glade. Unknowingly, the two had grasped each other’s hands while speaking. The sun had brightened around them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>Maybe my father was right.</span></p><p><span>CAMELLIA</span> <span>About what?</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA</span> <span>I’ll never get a husband this way, but I think I may have something better.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Before Camellia can ask what she means, Euphemia leans in and kisses Camellia quickly. Camellia’s smile grows wide.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>CAMELLIA[</span><em><span>singing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Oh don’t dec-eive me-</span></p><p><span>EUPHEMIA[</span><em><span>also singing</span></em><span>]</span> <span>Oh never le-ave me.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>They lean into each other and kiss once more, letting the song drift off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>